Iceburns
by SheepCushion
Summary: Cuando sus alternativas escasean y tanto la vida de su hermana como el reino peligran, Elsa se ve obligada a tomar una difícil decisión, renunciando voluntariamente a la libertad que tanto anheló conseguir, y rindiéndose sin saberlo a un rival poderoso que es más de lo que aparenta ser. Desarrollo alternativo de Frozen. Helsa.
1. La proposición

Hola, después de mucho tiempo por fín me animo a escribir un fanfic de nuevo. Esta vez lo hago sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la última película de disney, Frozen. La historia está basada en una especie de final alternativo, ¿Qué pasaría si...? He tomado para ello varios de los rumores que circulan sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Príncipe Hans. Así pues habrá cosas que no tengan nada que ver con la película, soy consciente de ello, pero quería aportar un punto de vista diferente y un cambio en la relación entre estos dos personajes, que por desgracia (para mí) nunca llegó a producirse. Por favor no seáis crueles conmigo que hace tiempo que no me dedico a esto D:.

El punto de partida es una segunda visita de Hans a los calabozos donde se halla Elsa.

Un beso, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^.

* * *

**I. La proposición**

El sonido metálico se hacía eco entre las paredes de piedra como un preludio a lo que sobrevendría, acompañado por el acompasado sonido de unas pisadas revestidas de cuero contra el adoquín. A pesar la amplitud del corredor, el frío provocaba una sensación de aprisionamiento, cubriendo las paredes de escarcha, haciendo la prisión más lúgubre de lo que era. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro negro forjado, y examinó con suma cautela el juego de llaves, pasándolas una por una delante de sus ojos mientras su propia respiración dibujaba nubes de vaho delante de sus ojos verdes, hasta que finalmente sus dedos enguantados dieron con la correcta: una pieza de metal igual de oscura que la cerradura que correspondía, y la introdujo con deliberada lentitud, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para activar el mecanismo interno que permitía la abertura de la puerta, congelado a causa del descenso brusco de las temperaturas. Finalmente cedió, y con un empujón certero, las bisagras cedieron ante la presión de su mano. La antorcha que portaba consigo dibujó una cuña de luz sobre el frío, despertando en él destellos anaranjados que se fundían con el azul lunar que entraba por el tragaluz que había en la pared opuesta, reflejando un panorama desolador: Nieve y hielo por doquier, que azotaban el reino con una tormenta inclemente y peligrosa, tanto como hermosa. El mar congelado aprisionaba los navíos en la costa, mientras que el viento había contorneado estacas afiladas allá donde soplaba con fuerza, alzándose sobre las cumbres como un remolino arrollador y pálido, que dejaba caer sus copos enterrando las calles de la ciudad con su manto blanco y denso. La prisionera parecía absorta, tan cerca del cristal como las cadenas que mantenían sus manos atadas al suelo le permitían.

De vez en cuando su pecho se agitaba con un suspiro profundo, como si la sola visión de lo que aguardaba tras su celda fuese un terrible augurio de desolación. Estaba tan distraída que no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, hasta que, tras atravesar el umbral, cerró la puerta tras él y avanzó con cautela hasta donde la figura femenina permanecía, la cual se había girado con violencia hacia él a causa del sobresalto.

-Príncipe Hans-Volvió a decir, sorprendida, como había hecho tan sólo unas horas antes. A veces, parecía olvidar en que situación se hallaba, y que no estaba en posición de envalentonarse, pero en parte comprendía su situación y disfrutaba un poco jugando con ella. El tintineo de las cadenas cuando esta trató de acercarse fue evidente, y chasquearon cuando su longitud le impidió acortar del todo las distancias con el que era su carcelero, obligándola a mantener una postura incómoda con los brazos extendidos-Por favor…-Su voz parecía quebrarse por momentos, mientras alternaba el intercambio de su mirada con fugaces ojeadas a la ventana que había tras ella, la cual recortaba su silueta con un haz mortecino.

El hombre trató de no hacer evidente en sus ojos que se fijaba en ese detalle, componiendo una expresión de compungimiento como escudo frente a la desolación que ella transmitía. Había dado un gran avance, pues nunca había visto a la Reina Elsa suplicar. Hasta ahora, el presunto carácter altivo y orgulloso de ella habían hecho que imaginarse tal situación fuese imposible, pero allí estaba, tan abatida que parecía haber perdido las ganas de pelear, lo cual era eminentemente positivo, llegados a ese punto.

-Dime que habéis decidido- Ya no había rastro de la monarca distante, que había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar a una niña asustada y llena de miedo-¿Me dejaréis marchar? No hay otro modo…-Por su tono de voz, parecía que las horas de soledad en la celda las hubiese dedicado en exclusiva para pensar detenidamente en ello, sin resultados fructíferos, lo cual era notablemente una ventaja. Mentalmente, él sonrió, pero no dejó que su triunfo aflorase ni por asomo en sus labios.

-La situación es difícil, Reina Elsa-Contestó, evadiendo momentáneamente su interrogatorio-Debéis saber que el pueblo está bastante alterado. El invierno que habéis desatado no sólo ha hecho una honda mella en la moral colectiva, obligados a resguardarse dentro de sus hogares, prisioneros de vuestro hielo-Confiaba en que ella comprendiese ese punto concreto, para minar aún más su autoestima y hacerla más vulnerable. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia… No en vano aquellos grilletes estaban logrando contener en parte su abrasivo poder-Nos hallamos en una situación crítica, en la cual las mantas no son suficientes y los alimentos empiezan a escasear. El comercio se ha vuelto completamente inviable, las cosechas se han perdido y temo que pronto haya una sublevación contra el palacio si no se toman medidas urgentes. El hambre y el miedo son armas poderosas en vuestra contra, alteza-Frotó sus brazos con las manos, evadiendo el frío que sus palabras despertaban en las emociones de la joven. No le afectaba, pero disfrutaba fingiendo que sí. Aún era pronto para que perdiese el control de esa manera, dando al traste con su plan maestro, pero era vital que estuviese emocionalmente inestable, o de lo contrario no podría conseguir nada. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, demostrando así que a pesar de su miedo, el no la temía y estaba dispuesto a brindarle ayuda-No puedo dejaros marchar-Declaró finalmente.

-Por favor-Dijo cansada, como si le costase pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Elsa volvió a mirar por la ventana y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que revelaba el inmenso dolor que le causaba su involuntario hechizo. Su exilio a la montaña no había servido absolutamente de nada, ella, que creía que apartándose de Arendelle podría vivir en tranquilidad sin volver a herir a nadie más, pero había estado muy equivocada, y su error le colocaba sobre sus hombros un peso que no estaba capacitada para sobrellevar-Debéis entenderme. Soy un peligro para Arendelle.

-No, alteza. Sois vos quien debe entenderme a mí-Atajó el con autoridad, cansado de tanta llantina estúpida. Había llegado el momento de seguir con la artillería pesada para acorralarla-Arendelle sufre mientras vos os lamentáis sin mover ni un solo dedo. He repartido prácticamente todas las mantas del castillo, y compartido las pocas provisiones entre las buenas gentes. Quieren una solución a este problema y no esperarán por ella-Agitó un dedo de su mano enguantada, para hacer mayor énfasis. Después, la pasó por su cabello, revolviendo un poco su flequillo cobrizo, demostrando así algún tipo de pesadumbre en su alma-Los emisarios me presionan constantemente reclamando vuestra cabeza en bandeja de plata, amenazando con que la complicada coyuntura de vuestro reino salga a la luz, con las consecuentes amenazas exteriores-Suspiró, observando por el rabillo del ojo el efecto devastador de sus palabras a medida que la expresión de la reina se desencajaba en una mueca de horror. De no ser por semejante gesto, o por el ceño fruncido que parecía eterno en su rostro antes de su huida, pocas mujeres podrían competir con su belleza si una sonrisa iluminase su mirada de azul cristal. Pero ella siempre parecía estar contrariada, y con lo que se le venía encima no era para menos-Me pedís comprensión, pero me hallo entre la espada y la pared. Como reina deberíais poneros en mi lugar y ser consciente de la tesitura tan complicada que estoy viviendo como dirigente temporal de Arendelle. Es cuestión de tiempo que soliciten de forma oficial vuestra ejecución.

Elsa tragó saliva y el miedo se hizo más que latente. Retrocedió un par de pasos a ciegas hacia atrás, mientras acercaba con dificultad sus manos encadenadas a su cuello. Sus orbes brillaban con temor genuino y legítimo.

-No…-Dejó escapar con un hilo de voz.

De nuevo el frío se cernió sobre la oscura celda, y la llama de la antorcha que sostenía el príncipe titiló, amenazando con apagarse, pero con tan sólo apretar sus dedos en torno al mango de la misma, resistió el brusco descenso ocasionado por la reina. Se acercó a una pared cercana, y depositó la lumbre sobre uno de los soportes, justo encima de la cama de paja desecha que momentos antes había ocupado la prisionera, para después encararla de nuevo.

-Lo he intentado todo-Aseguró el príncipe, meneando la cabeza-Pero me temo que las alternativas escasean, y no puedo arriesgarme a que me acusen de traición dejandoos ir. Vuestra popularidad ha bajado en picado, alteza-Dijo pausadamente-Lamento muchísimo esta situación…

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, parpadeando lentamente para esconder su mirada perdida que albergaba un terrible desasosiego, el cual fustigaba sin piedad alguna su alma. Arendelle ya no quería a su reina, sino que preferían al príncipe extranjero que había respondido por ellos, brindándole un apoyo que no habían obtenido de ella, la cual sólo los había condenado a semejante temporal de emociones gélidas. Suspiró pesadamente, ahogando un gemido desolador y conteniendo las lágrimas que emborronaban su visión, haciendo que en vez de al joven, observase un borrón colorido contra la oscuridad de la celda.

Estaba derrotada. Hans sabía que Elsa buscaría la solución más fácil porque era una cobarde. Ya lo había demostrado antes, escapando de su propia coronación a causa del descuido que revelaba el poco control que albergaba sobre sus poderes, y él pensaba sacar el máximo partido a semejante incertidumbre. La debilidad emocional de la reina no le era ajena, pues podría decirse que conocía de primera mano, y precisamente por eso no vacilaría a la hora de usarla en su contra.

-Aunque…

Esa simple palabra bastó para que la reina alzase la barbilla para mirarlo con renovada determinación, completamente dispuesta a escuchar lo que el tuviese que decirle. Cualquier cosa para huir de nuevo de su destino, inconsciente de que era imposible eludirlo por más tiempo.

-Tal vez podría hacer algo por vos-Elsa parpadeó, atenta-Arendelle necesita un rey al mando-Dijo sin tapujos, y la reina lo miró confundida por lo repentino de la información-Reforzará la casa real de cara al exterior, evitando así una invasión aprovechando la delicada situación que vivimos, y servirá para aplacar la ira del pueblo. Su majestad-Prosiguió-he estado al cuidado del reino desde que vos huisteis a la montaña-Hizo una pausa esperando su reacción mientras alzaba una delgada ceja cobriza. Sabía que eso era lo más parecido a una puñalada que podía asestarle a Elsa y seguir con vida, y ella tampoco lo negó, a judgar por el brillo dolido de sus orbes azules-He hecho cuanto he podido para mantenerlos a todo a salvo. No hay nadie que no haya recibido atención en el palacio si era menester. Pero sin embargo vuestra imagen está dañada, y temo que pronto salga a la luz este incidente. Las voces no pueden ser acalladas por siempre, alteza.

-¿Estáis insinuando que abdique a favor vuestro?-Soltó de pronto, y las cadenas rechinaron con su brusco movimiento, deteniéndola. Hans supo que no había tratado de realizar ningún empellón violento, simplemente se trataba de la sorpresa que entrañaban las palabras del joven príncipe sureño.

-No es tan simple como eso, su majestad-La interrumpió él con tranquilidad-A pesar de lo acaecido, aún seguís siendo la legítima reina por derecho de sangre.

-Entonces sugerís que abdique a favor de Anna-Observó, con algo de más tranquilidad. No era algo que ella no hubiese pensado antes.

Estaba completa y ciegamente convencida de que su hermana podría llevar sin problemas las riendas del reino, guiándolo hacia la paz y la prosperidad, alejándolo de la austeridad que había caracterizado al gobierno de sus padres y a su breve periodo al mando de Arendelle. Se preguntó donde se hallaría en ese momento, y si habría logrado regresar finalmente de las cumbres, de donde ella la había echado sin miramiento alguno. Lamentaba no haberla creído en un primer momento, y el peso del remordimiento terminaba de causarle un terrible dolor, tanto físico como espiritual.

-No-Hans meneó la cabeza, y Elsa frunció el ceño, visiblemente aturdida-Demasiada inestabilidad política, ¿No os parece? A pesar de todo, sois vos quien fue coronada y preparada durante todos esos años para estar al frente de este país, y este desagradable incidente ha puesto vuestro gobierno en entredicho. Pero si algo he aprendido es que nada es completamente definitivo.

-No entiendo a donde queréis llegar-Bajó la testa, escondiendo su mirada tras la tupida capa de pestañas que coronaban sus párpados, apretando los labios con compungimiento.

Pero Hans sabía que la reina no era ninguna necia, a pesar de sus episodios de crisis sentimentales que habían desembocado en el terrible caos desatado. De hecho, estaba completamente convencido de que en ningún momento había perdido el hilo de sus palabras, pero su obstinación le impedía reconocerlo. Tal vez incluso, pretendía creer en otra cosa como una niñita ilusa que vive una pesadilla, pero debía empezar a entender que eso era muy real.

-Quiero decir que conozco el modo de evitar que Arendelle entre en guerra, tanto civil como con otros reinos. Hay algunos focos aldeanos que aún os quieren como monarca, y confían en vos; frente a la turba que exige vuestra ejecución como bruja-Dijo lenta y pausadamente, como si le hablase a una cría corta de entendederas, sin dejar de lado la educación que le caracterizaba-El problema es algo más que un clima pasado de fecha. Si esto sigue así, ya no tendréis nada que lamentar, pues este reino simplemente habrá pasado a la historia.

Elsa se encogió de miedo.

-Pensadlo bien. Vos, presa de una terrible maldición…-La miró, y ella tragó sonoramente saliva, como si pensase en protestar al respecto, más de sus labios no salió ningún sonido, como si sopesase hasta que punto su poder era un don o una maldición-…habéis desencadenado la perdición de vuestro pueblo, y para ello, además de reparar el daño, necesitáis de una figura que refuerce la posición de la casa real de cara a todo el mundo, para restaurar la confianza perdida con este inoportuno desliz-Se inclinó un poco más-Tal vez, incluso, tenga una solución a este tempestuoso clima-Añadió con deliberada parsimonia. Ella retrocedió de nuevo, meneando la cabeza sin creerle, con el horror titilando como una agónica llama de vela.

-No…-Lo que sugería era ni más ni menos que renunciase a su libertad, aquella que tanto había anhelado conseguir. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿No la había perdido ya? No eran los muros del calabozo los que la aprisionaban, ni tampoco las cadenas que, oportunamente, impedían que sus poderes se desatasen sin control. No, lo que mantenía prisionera a la reina de cabellos plateados no era ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores: Eran sus actos, liberados por una conducta imprudente que la hacía esclava de ellos y jamás le permitirían respirar los vientos de su tan ansiada libertad. Lo miró compungida y de nuevo se preparó para una réplica-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, y estoy en deuda con vos por tan inestimable apoyo que habéis brindado de forma desinteresada a mi pueblo. Pero estáis comprometido con Anna y…-A ciegas volvió a pisar de espaldas, buscando expandir la distancia que los separaba, como si la cercanía fuese sumamente peligrosa. La reina Elsa nunca había gustado que invadiesen su espacio vital, e inconscientemente, sentía que la atrevida proposición del príncipe era algo más que una extralimitación en sus labores como diligente provisional.

-Por favor, no seáis cínica-La interrumpió él, mientras poco a poco, su verdadero rostro salía a la luz-¿Es más importante la felicidad de vuestra hermana que velar por la seguridad de un reino que amenaza con quebrarse? Os recuerdo que os negasteis a bendecir el matrimonio antes de salir huyendo. Con todos mis respetos, alteza, pero vuestra conducta es más irresponsable de lo que creía. Tal vez no tenéis madera de reina de todos modos.

-¡No!-Protestó ella, ¿Es que acaso su sacrificio había sido tan inútil?

Por años se había estado escondiendo de todos, aniquilando su verdadera naturaleza para evitar herir a nadie más, replegándose hasta no ser más que una sombra de lo que suponía su atormentada existencia. Elsa siempre había anhelado ser ella misma, pero por el bien común sus deseos habían sido relegados, forjando un carácter quebradizo y frío como el cristal helado que brotaba de sus manos; escudándose tras una máscara de falso orgullo y distanciamiento. El miedo a causar daño había sido una pesadilla que la atormentó sin piedad durante gran parte de su adolescencia, y tras la muerte de sus padres, la soledad que vivía se había hecho aún más latente, viéndose obligada a dejar totalmente de lado a Anna, creando en su pecho una desgarradora sensación de vacío al saber que jamás nadie podría comprenderla.

Su breve periodo de liberación no había sido más que un engaño a sí misma. Ahora era consciente de la realidad: Ella debía vivir por y para Arendelle, y cualquier fantasía evasiva no podría nunca ver la luz.

-Anna lo entenderá-Aseguró el príncipe, empleando un tono comprensivo, escondiendo en sus facciones la realidad que sólo él conocía-Sólo debéis dejar que yo me encargue de todo, y os aseguro que las aguas volverán a su cauce.

-No-Respondió ella por enésima vez-No puede ser así… ¿De… de qué solución has estado hablando antes?

-He estado investigando largo y tendido los archivos reales-Prosiguió a modo de respuesta, omitiendo la expresión de Elsa al comprender que había estado hurgando en sus aposentos-Aceptad y pondré la solución en vuestras manos. Lo juro por mi honor de príncipe…

-No es tan fácil-Repitió ella-¿Creéis que no lo han intentado otros antes que vos? Ni yo misma se cómo descongelarlo-Lo cuestionó con desespero.

-Sois poco colaborativa-Observó él-Pero os sugiero que en cualquier caso escojáis pronto. No puede decirse que dispongáis de muchas alternativas-Agregó con dureza, para después decir casi sin tapujos-Habrán quienes no vacilen a la hora de encender una hoguera en el patio del palacio-Y se dio la vuelta, a sabiendas de que no iba a tardar en obtener lo que deseaba. A Elsa no le quedaban más salidas, y estaba segura de que su carácter pusilánime la invitaría a hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto, y que a su vez seguía siendo la salida más sencilla de todas. Casi había alcanzado el umbral cuando el movimiento tras él le indicó su rendición.

-¡Espera! Por favor…-Su voz temblaba a medida que brotaba de su garganta-Por favor…-Repitió-Prométeme…Prométeme que Anna estará bien-Hans se giró y acortó de nuevo el espacio que los separaba, viendo como Elsa se amedrentaba ante su presencia, que pretendía parecer tranquilizadora. El hombre le hizo una reverencia.

-Eso por supuesto, su majestad-Buscó con sus ojos verdes los de ella, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para obligarle a mirarle y no perder el contacto, percibiendo el frío tacto de sus hombros casi desnudos, y la ligera convulsión de su cuerpo-Si me lo permitís…-Metió su mano enguantada en su chaqueta, sacando de ella una pequeña gargantilla, cuyo febril brillo resultaba confuso bajo la tenue luz de la antorcha, coronada por una preciosa piedra cristalina-¿Puedo?-Inquirió, pero Elsa no hizo ningún tipo de asentimiento, simplemente sacudió su cuerpo para apartar su tacto perturbador, sintiéndose una completa traidora a los sentimientos de su hermana. Ella sabía que Anna no iba a perdonarla jamás, y el tratar de explicarle que eso no era por gusto, sino por necesidad, no iba a servir de nada-No es precisamente un anillo de compromiso, pero igualmente espero que sea de vuestro agrado. No podría considerarme un miembro de la realeza sin un obsequio adecuado para una reina como vos…-Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, porque no le interesaba lo que tenía que decir. Su voz era un murmullo de fondo que vibraba al son de su remordimiento.

Ya había privado de su libertad a su hermana, al mantener las puertas cerradas. También le había negado la posibilidad de encontrar el amor. Y ahora iba a caer en la hipocresía de quitarle ambas cosas que ella anhelaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una furtiva lágrima, que resbaló por su barbilla y se hizo hielo antes de rozar el frío suelo de roca. Si antes había pensado que no podría caer más bajo en su escala de traición, ahí estaba ella, renunciando a absolutamente todo lo que quería mientras se dejaba caer a un inexorable agujero de oscuridad.

Notó el peso extra de la pieza de metal sobre su cuello, como si añadiese más pesadez a su alma atormentada, cuando fue consciente de que el príncipe no se había hecho esperar. Su tacto fue extrañamente cálido pero traía consigo una paulatina carga que parecía absorber sus fuerzas internas. De nuevo era un pájaro enjaulado en una bella cárcel de oro.

-Todo saldrá bien-Aseguró-Pero ahora debo marcharme. Os prometo que saldréis pronto de esta celda-Quiso acercar su mano de nuevo a su rostro, pero ella lo rechazó. Con un suspiro, Hans reculó y se dirigió a la salida, esta vez con la convicción de haber logrado lo que buscaba. Ya no había peligro alguno, no cuando había sido tan fácil.

-Dile a Anna que me perdone…-Oyó que la reina decía, con el tono alterado por el desasosiego.

-No creo que haga falta-Respondió el, agarrando la puerta de metal y pasando al otro lado-A estas alturas, tu hermana ya debe estar muerta-Y dicho esto, cerró de golpe la hoja, con el crujido metálico de la llave entrar en la cerradura. Sus pasos quedaron amortiguados por el grito agónico que brotó del interior de la celda, mientras avanzaba con total tranquilidad hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Ya no habría emociones que enterrasen de nuevo el reino en nieve.

* * *

Los aposentos de la reina estaban un más desordenados de lo normal, al menos ya no albergaban la extrema pulcritud que mantenían cuando era Elsa quien los ocupaba. Pero las últimas horas habían sido muy difíciles, y nadie se había negado la su petición de mantener su base en él durante la búsqueda de la princesa. Claro que, desde luego, Hans de las Islas del Sur no los había dejado en semejante estado antes de salir y dejar a la agonizante Anna en su interior, meditando sobre sus últimos instantes de vida antes de ser helada del todo por la maldición de su hermana.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y los vientos del exterior las hacían moverse con violencia, mientras las cortinas ondeaban como si fuesen las colas de sendos espectros, azotando todo lo que había a su paso sin piedad. Las piezas del elaborado ajedrez que antes reposaba sobre la mesilla, yacían desperdigadas en el suelo, y las ascuas de la chimenea apagada, hacían volar sus cenizas hasta ensuciar la alfombra que cubría la sala de una pinta a otra. El príncipe cerró la abertura, y el glacial viento desapareció por completo, quedándose detrás del cristal, que era donde debía permanecer mientras el investigaba lo ocurrido.

Anna no estaba, y eso sólo podía significar que había escapado. Pero, ¿Cómo? En cualquier caso ya no era de importancia, pues la puerta había sido cerrada por fuera, y el ventanal por el que irrumpía la corriente era el claro aviso de que se había fugado por ahí. Un acto suicida y poco meditado, propio de la estúpida princesa de los sándwiches, ¿Por qué no le extrañaba? Por un momento había creído que la encontraría fría y sin vida en el suelo, y fue toda una sorpresa, pero no era un inconveniente a sus planes. Si no moría por le hechizo, las temperaturas exteriores acelerarían su congelación, o simplemente de despeñaría por el tejado y tendría un problema menos del que encargarse.

Se agachó junto a la chimenea y se quitó el guante derecho, palpando con las yemas de sus dedos la madera húmeda que el mismo se había encargado de apagar una hora antes con el contenido de la vasija vacía que ahora reposaba a los pies de esta. Entrecerró los ojos, y movió sus dedos sobre esta mientras el vapor empezaba a ascender, dibujando volutas que ascendían hacia la vía de escape del humo, y poco a poco, la chispa prendió como por arte de magia en el veteado. Con el atizador, Hans movió uno de los trozos de carbón para que el calor se traspasase, guiando las llamas con los dedos hasta que alcanzaron una altitud considerable. Apoyándose sobre la rodilla, se incorporó y con su pie golpeó sin querer algo.

Su mano desnuda agarró la pieza de marfil blanco que había llegado rodando hasta donde él estaba, y la sostuvo en alto para observarla a la luz de las llamas: La reina blanca del tablero. Al final, la perseverancia tenía sus frutos.

Todas las medidas extra tomadas durante su infancia para mitigar aquella "anormalidad" que lo acompañó durante tantos años había pasado a ser la mejor de sus armas para lograr el reconocimiento deseado. Ya nadie más volvería a mirarle como si fuese una aberración de la naturaleza, no cuando las acciones imprudentes de la reina iba a ser su clave de acceso al trono de Arendelle y convertirse en el héroe que todos amarían por traer de vuelta al verano.

Hans se dirigió de forma inconsciente hacia la ventana, observando distraídamente el cuadro del rey Akdar que se hallaba en la pared de al lado. Su porte distinguido no revelaba a ningún monarca inteligente, cuya política de puertas cerradas había sido, en parte, el detonante de la situación de incertidumbre que en ese momento vivían. Otro rey necio como su padre…

Todo lo que sus ojos veían era blanco, un torrente de pureza y peligro que, si bien había detenido su avance, seguía congelando el fiordo en el tiempo, y enclaustrando a los habitantes como criminales bajo arresto domiciliario. Era un espectáculo etéreo y bello, como su causante, pero igualmente una molestia que debía terminar cuanto antes. El envite incansable de Elsa, junto con el fluir de sus poderes sin control, había impedido que pudiese hacerlo con tranquilidad, pero Hans sabía que bastaba un simple chasquido de sus dedos para derretir los efectos devastadores de la reina. Y lo haría, por supuesto, pero a su tiempo. Ya faltaba poco, pero disfrutaría los instantes previos mientras tanto.

El príncipe miró la mano con la que sostenía la elaborada pieza, y volvió a concentrarse en el incierto horizonte. Habría sido tan fácil descongelar Arendelle en el preciso instante en el que Elsa lo condenó… Pero entonces no habría habido gloria para él. Era consciente de la opinión que los poderes de la reina despertaban entre la multitud, ¿No habría sido arriesgado revelar sus talentos delante de todos y ser acusado también de brujería? Las cosas no debían hacerse nunca con prisas, o de lo contrario saborear la recompensa no sería tan placentero. Reconocía que la situación se le había ido un poco de las manos y que la revelación de la muchacha lo había pillado de improviso en plena coronación, cuando aún su plan de asesinato no era más que un bosquejo no madurado, y eso le obligó a dar un giro a los acontecimientos. ¿Alguien igual a él? Imposible, demasiado opuestos…

La había atraído hacia su trampa apelando a la empatía. "No os convirtáis en el monstruo que todos temen que seáis". Puede que algo de sinceridad se hubiese colado en sus palabras, hablando desde la experiencia de ser odiado por sus hermanos mayores, obligado a reprimir su magia a base de elementos catalizadores como el que ahora pendía del cuello de la reina, pero Hans sabía que para sobrevivir los sentimientos no eran más que un estorbo. Si albergaba algún sentimiento hacia ella, no era más que lástima y puede que algo de curiosidad, pues, a fin de cuentas, ella no era más que un instrumento en sus manos.

Su esencia ígnea había sido la que mató a su madre durante el parto y le costó el rechazo de todos. Tan sólo lo mantenían con vida por ser de sangre real, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar, y podría demostrar a los demás que sus desplantes sólo habían servido para curtir a un hombre astuto, capaz de apoderarse de un reino entero con tan sólo su don de la palabra.

Y ahora, la actuación debía proseguir. Su plan estaba a punto de ser ultimado: Él, gallardo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, había salvado a la reina Elsa de un terrible hechizo con un beso de amor verdadero, y con ella al reino de Arendelle. Ella no tendría que preocuparse más de caer de nuevo en el descontrol, pues el diamante que pendía de su cuello absorbería todo rastro de magia mientras lo llevase puesto… Y no le sería fácil quitárselo, pues sólo el contenía la pequeña llave que permitía abrir el cierre en torno a su cuello. Ahora Elsa sería poco menos que una marioneta en sus manos hábiles, vacía y hueca por ambas pérdidas: Su hermana y su magia.

La reina blanca en sus dedos, comenzó a arder, iluminando fugazmente sus ojos verdes con un malévolo brillo dorado, hasta que finalmente se consumió. El verano regresaba…


	2. Jaque a la reina

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza a la hora de subir el capítulo, y también lamento que este sea un poco denso (y a la vez más corto que el anterior). He pensado que sería más adecuado dejarlo así, pues alargarlo sería un error.

Este capítulo es más bien introductorio, para mostrar los sentimientos de Elsa tal cuales son, y explicar como se siente con todo lo que la rodea. Sé que me ha quedado un poco depresiva, pero su vida no ha sido fácil y ahora lo será menos aún... Por supuesto, la chispa entre ella y Hans saltará, tarde o temprano, aunque ahora mismo parezca algo improbable xD.

He aprovechado también para incluir el apellido de Hans, que en una versión temprana de la película era Westergard, antes de que hiciesen los cambios pertinentes.

Espero que a pesar de todo, lo disfrutéis. Ni que decir tiene que muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado a favorito a este fic.

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**II. Jaque a la reina**

La reina observaba su reflejo difuso en el espejo, pero no se molestó en apartar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No es porque le importunase que su maquillaje para la ocasión se estropease, pues ella jamás se recreaba en ese tipo de detalles banales, sino porque su apatía hacia el mundo era demasiado grande ese día. La imagen que le devolvía la superficie de cristal pulido parecía tan etérea e irreal como un espectro, tan pálida y vestida de blanco, con un precioso vestido de novia que caía largo hasta el suelo, adornado en su corpiño con detalles de plata, y con una capa vaporosa que parecía hecho de nubes. Una falsa princesa de cuento.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una de las horquillas que pretendía sujetar su complicado recogido, le arañó el casco; ni tampoco dijo absolutamente una palabra a la sirvienta, que se disculpó efusivamente como si acabase de cometer un crimen contra su persona. Porque quien había hecho daño era ella… A su propia hermana.

El dolor la había cegado el tiempo suficiente como para que ni siquiera se diese cuenta de cómo el gran deshielo se producía en Arendelle, un fenómeno ajeno a ella que, a pesar de permitir que el sol brillase intensamente y acariciase los tejados del palacio real, no acompañaba su ánimo sombrío. Ni siquiera se preguntó que era lo que había ocurrido para que su tormenta se mitigase hasta desaparecer por completo, pues fuese lo que fuese, no iba a devolverle la vida a Anna; por enésima vez se lamentó de haberla apartado de su lado, abandonándola a una soledad que su hermana no había deseado bajo ninguna circunstancia, una imposición injusta que ahora arremolinaba dentro de su pecho una serie de tormentosos sentimientos, ahogados por alguna fuerza extraña. Anna había enterrado sola a sus progenitores, y ella no había estado ahí para consolarla, demasiado ocupada auto-compadeciéndose de sí misma como para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y tratar de compartir sus lágrimas.

Los gritos de júbilo ajeno habían llegado amortiguados a la mazmorra que la había mantenido presa, mientras ella se ahogaba en su propia desesperación, consciente de que su soledad nunca había sido tan fría e hiriente. Una vieja amiga con la que se reencontraba con su abrazo envolvente, pero a pesar de todo era densa y pesada, cargada de una angustia insondable con la seguridad de haber perdido ya a la única persona con la que compartía algún lazo sanguíneo. Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas…Parecía lejano ya el hecho de que el clima en el reino hubiese estado estrechamente vinculado a sus tempestuosas emociones, que ahora estas yacían mudas en algún interior de su cuerpo, incapaces de ver la luz por mucho que desease gritar. Se sentía rota, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón delante de sus ojos.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… La versión oficial era que Anna había escapado del palacio en plena tormenta, sin dar una razón aparente. Las búsquedas se habían reanudado aprovechando el buen tiempo, y aún así no había habido rastro alguno de la pelirroja princesa, por lo cual fue irremediablemente declarada muerta. Eso, supuso Elsa, era para protegerla a ella... O más bien la legitimidad del inminente matrimonio que haría de Hans el futuro rey. Pero este se había encargado de hacer llegar la verdad a la reina: Anna había muerto a causa de una ráfaga helada lanzada por ella misma. Según él, llegó helada a sus brazos, con el cabello blanco y la piel tornándose azulada allá donde los signos de congelación eran más evidentes. Elsa había bajado la mirada temblorosa para contemplar sus manos encadenadas, mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban y perdían fuerza: Las manos de una asesina… Si sus poderes no habían sido una maldición antes, ahora sí que estaba maldita, y ese peso le acompañaría el resto de su vida. De tener conocimiento de ello antes, hubiese rechazado la proposición del príncipe ipso facto: La muerte sería mejor que tener que cargar con semejante remordimiento y culpabilidad el resto de su vida. Porque esa era una perspectiva demasiado tentadora, la de dejar de existir simplemente y dejar que el tiempo borrase el paso de sus errores; algo imposible pues desde ese momento, había permanecido bajo vigilancia estricta desde el alba hasta el amanecer.

Después de dos semanas de luto, los preparativos de la boda habían comenzado a ultimarse, y las banderas negras a media hasta habían desaparecido para llenar de nuevo a Arendelle de una vida y color que no se veían desde que ella cumplió los veintiún años, apenas un mes atrás.

Había dejado prácticamente de ser una chica a convertirse en una especie de armadura hueca por dentro, que sólo albergaba retazos de un dolor que no pretendía abandonarla. Ese era el peso de la conciencia, y la falsa dicha de su pueblo no iba a animarla. Dejaría de albergar ilusiones y se sacrificaría por ellos, pues esa era su obligación y castigo, y tenía que cumplirlos aunque no fuesen bastante para paliar el mal que ella misma había causado. Era un monstruo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero ella no se movió, mientras la sirvienta terminaba de ajustarle un adorno plateado a la altura del escote.

-Adelante-Se oyó decir a sí misma, modulando la voz para que las lágrimas silenciosas no la alterasen. La oronda barriga de Kai apareció desde detrás de la puerta, portando consigo una bandeja de plata con un jarrón de porcelana y sendas tazas del mismo material, de aspecto delicado, con hermosos motivos florales que ascendían desde su base hasta el asa.

-Alteza… Aquí os traigo la infusión que me pedisteis-Informó con su voz grave y solemne. Elsa le hizo un gesto con la mano, y diligentemente el mayordomo obedeció, depositando el objeto sobre la mesa con cuidado. A continuación, hizo una muy marcada reverencia-¿Necesitáis algo más?

Lo que ella necesitaba, él no podía dárselo bajo ninguna circunstancia o sería acusado de traición también. Kai era de los pocos sirvientes de palacio que conocía su secreto, y antaño fue un fiel consejero de su señor padre. Pero ese tiempo había quedado atrás, y las circunstancias habían impedido al mayordomo actuar como era debido. Por supuesto, Elsa no pasaba por alto su recelo hacia su actual prometido, pero como para ella, la situación no estaba en sus manos. Nada lo estaba en realidad.

La reina meneó con lentitud la cabeza, y con otro gesto respetuoso, el hombre se retiró. Bajó los párpados como si pesasen y soltó el aire pausadamente, mientras alargaba las manos temblorosas hacia el jarrón y vertía su contenido humeante en la tacita, a sabiendas de que un simple preparado de hierbas no iba a mitigar en absoluto su agitación. Se enfrentaba a algo que jamás había sospechado que tuviese que afrontar, y el hecho de que el hombre con el que debía casarse había estado prometido con su hermana, no ayudaba sino más bien entorpecía y lo dotaba de una carga muchísimo más desagradable.

Jamás hubiese llegado a pensar que llegaría semejante día. Durante muchos años, conscientes de su problema, sus padres habían postergado la elección de un prometido con el que enlazar la corona de Arendelle a otro reino, anhelantes de que antes de que Elsa entrase en edad casadera, su magia estuviese absolutamente bajo un estricto control y no saliese a la luz fácilmente. Pero lamentablemente eso no había llegado a suceder. Ahora Elsa ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse presionada por las casas nobles de su reino para encontrar marido; ella, que siempre había temido del destino del pobre desdichado con el que contrajese nupcias, pensando en la fatídica noche de bodas que anhelaba que no se produjese. Pero ahora la desgraciada era ella, obligada a la fuerza a tomar una decisión que le provocaba verdadero pánico y de la cual no tenía escapatoria.

Miró su reflejo ondulante y distorsionado en el líquido caliente y ambarino, y se percató de que, pasase lo que pasase, jamás sería más que un reflejo distorsionado de sí misma. Una mentira andante, una falsedad enmascarada con sedas caras, una traidora a su propia familia.

Tomó un sorbo, esperando que el abrasivo contenido adormeciese sus crispaciones, o simplemente le permitiese sumirse en un sueño eterno del cual no despertar, pero en cualquier caso, su cuerpo parecía inmunizado a sus efectos calmantes. Elsa lo apuró, sintiendo la temperatura más elevada de lo que ella podía soportar, y colocó la taza bruscamente en su sitio.

-¿Me permitís?-Dijo la criada, acercándole las joyas reales que debería llevar como adorno extra. Se trataba de un juego de pendientes y una tiara con intrincados diseños que guardaban una estrecha relación con el emblema real de Arendelle. Ella no dijo nada, volando su mirada perdida hacia la ventana a través de la cual el sol relucía con fuerza, sumándose al ánimo colectivo de las buenas gentes, que celebraban el acontecimiento como si fuese algo propio. La muchacha, de cabellos de color chocolate y piel pecosa, vaciló antes de atreverse a tocar las orejas de la reina y colgar de ella los pesados colgantes, como si temiese que un movimiento en falso la hiciese detonar de un momento a otro. Por suerte para ella, el silencio era grande en su interior, como si estuviese completamente vacía-Mi señora-Observó-¿Puedo quitaros esto?-Al momento pareció arrepentirse de haber pronunciado esa frase, temiendo haberla ofendido al no referirse a la gargantilla de forma adecuada.

-Si-Suspiró, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación.

La cercanía seguía siendo molesta, prácticamente insoportable, pero Elsa sabía que no tenía más alternativa que aprender a lidiar con ella. Sólo sería por ese día… Y volvería a recluirse en sus aposentos. Arendelle tendría a su rey, y ella volvería a refugiarse en lo más hondo de su corazón para no tener que sentir más. O al menos eso creía.

Tragó saliva, mientras notaba los dedos de la chica manipulando el cierre detrás de su cuello, y cerró con fuerza los ojos conteniendo el violento deseo de apartarse de su lado, crispando sus dedos enguantados sobre la falda que recubría sus piernas. Decidió concentrarse en ese detalle, sintiendo que la sirvienta estaba demasiado enfrascada tratando de quitarle el collar, pensando en lo inútiles que eran aquel par de guantes que ahora protegían sus manos. Ni siquiera podían considerarse una medida extra… Elsa había temido usar sus poderes de forma accidental cuando los grilletes le fueron retirados, pues su inestabilidad había sido demasiado grande… Pero no sucedió nada. Era como si sus poderes se hubiesen congelado, literalmente. No sabría explicar la razón, pero este hecho provocaba un molesto vacío de incertidumbre, que apretaba sin compasión dividiendo sus sentimientos: Por un lado, el temor de creer que el haber asesinado a su hermana era el detonante de su dispersión; por otro, el desasosiego perturbador de no saber si volverían, pues… ¿Significaba ello que había perdido una parte importante de sí misma? ¿Más que su propia familia? Las entrelazó, tragando saliva sonoramente, y empezó a tirar con suavidad para dejar al descubierto su mano derecha y mirarla con detenimiento. Estaba completamente limpia e impoluta, suave y delicada, unas manos que no estaban hechas para el trabajo duro… Aunque aún conservaba una callosidad allí donde forzaba sus dedos para escribir con la pluma.

Elsa sintió un tirón en los cabellos de la nuca, y la jovencita dio un respingo, casi cayendo hacia atrás, al ver la piel descubierta.

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó, visiblemente asustada.

Ella la miró, sorprendida, y comprendió por el miedo que revelaba sus ojos que aún seguía siendo vista como un verdadero peligro. Lo comprendía, pero eso no ayudaba a que se sintiese mejor… A pesar de querer escudarse en el remordimiento, la perturbaba el hecho de que una parte tan importante de su esencia hubiese desaparecido sin más, replegada en alguna parte de su cuerpo sin emitir una mínima señal de haber sido real alguna vez. Como si fuese un mal sueño… Sólo que la reina de Arendelle sabía que era muy real y que le había costado mucho.

Desde ese fatídico momento, había empezado a sentirse más cansada de lo normal, una extenuación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, tanto mental como física. El reposo había sido insuficiente, a pesar de haber pasado más tiempo del necesario en la cama, en pos de una evasión inútil. Por mucho que cerrase los ojos, su descanso sin sueños pronto se veía plagado de pesadillas muy reales que la obligaban a levantarse, entre sudores fríos y temblores plagados de desasosiego.

-No pasa nada-Dijo con un hilo de voz, con el pesar tiñendo sus palabras, pero ella le devolvió una mirada desconfiada.

-N-No puedo quitaroslo-Titubeó, tras vacilar un intento sobre una posible reacción adversa por parte de la rubia. Esta dio un respingo al notar el pecho de Elsa expandiéndose al respirar hondo. Ella ya lo había intentado antes, siempre en privado, para no despertar las malas lenguas que hablasen de su rechazo hacia el regalo del príncipe, y se había topado con la misma imposibilidad de abrir el cierre. Tampoco era que le importase a decir verdad, pues a esas alturas, había perdido el interés por casi cualquier cosa.

-No pasa nada-Repitió, con ademán tranquilizador, pero supo que eso no era suficiente-De todos modos es un regalo, no creo que sea apropiado aparecer sin el en plena ceremonia…

La chica soltó un suspiro enamorado que a Elsa le resultó terriblemente irritante… Hasta que recordó a Anna, informándole de su decisión de contraer nupcias con el mismo hombre que ese día la esperaría en el altar. Un nudo implacable se formó en la base de su garganta. A pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba y apenas disponía de unos minutos antes de que todo cambiase de forma definitiva, todavía lo concebía como un suceso lejano, mientras albergaba la esperanza de que algún inconveniente oportuno impidiese que tal cosa llegase a suceder…

Pero los golpes en la puerta le indicaron que ya no podría postergarlo por más tiempo, y tragó saliva sonoramente, consciente de que no estaba preparada y posiblemente nunca lo estaría. Ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas llenos de mentiras.

-Un momento, Kai. Pasa-Dijo cansada, pensando que el mayordomo había vuelto para conducirla a su cautiverio. A falta de ningún pariente que pudiese acompañarla al altar, la reina había tomado la osada decisión de nombrar a Kai su acompañante, pues necesitaba de la presencia de alguien cercano antes de abandonarse completamente a los caprichos de otra persona, y recordarse a sí misma que escapar había dejado de ser una alternativa. Tenía que pagar por sus crímenes, y esa era la única forma de hacerlo, aunque le pesase.

Elsa ni siquiera prestó atención cuando las bisagras chirriaron y una presencia masculina e imponente entró en sus aposentos, no hasta que la chica que la arreglaba contuvo una exclamación de asombro. Fue entonces cuando volteó su rostro para contemplar a un individuo que portaba elegantes ropas de gala, pero que a pesar de ello y como todos los demás, no dejaba de ser un auténtico desconocido para ella. Su rostro era anguloso, cubierto por un espeso y bien recortado bigote, que se unía a sus patillas de color castaño cobrizo. Sus ojos eran verdes, moteados de marrón, astutos y afilados como la nariz alargada sobre sus labios finos. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y había algo en él que le resultaba perturbadoramente familiar.

-Mis disculpas por irrumpir en vuestros aposentos, alteza-Dijo él, pero por su tono la reina dedujo que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Arrugó su expresión, manteniéndola desafiante, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación por su presencia allí antes de reclamar a los guardias, cuando este prosiguió-He sido muy descortés al no informaros de mi llegada- Con una elegancia y gracia propia de arraigadas clases de protocolo, el hombre avanzó unos pasos y le dedicó una leve reverencia antes de tomar sin permiso su mano enguantada. Elsa quiso resistirse, pero lo repentino de su gesto no le dejó lugar a apartar sus dedos hasta después de que este besase el dorso de esta-Soy el Rey Klaus Westergard de las Islas del Sur.

-Es un placer-Repuso ella, entrelazando los dedos a salvo del intruso, con la fría cortesía que la caracterizaba, poco apresta a que su intimidad se viese invadida de semejante forma.

-Reconozco que estoy embelesado, dudaba que mi hermano pudiese llegar tan lejos, y menos conseguir el favor de una reina como vos-Elsa ignoró deliberadamente el cumplido, si es que se trataba de eso. Los halagos jamás habían sido de su agrado y no lo iban a ser a aquellas alturas. Ella no le había entregado su favor a nadie, y estaba segura de que no iba a hacerlo en un futuro.

-My Lord-Dijo ella quedamente-Aunque sería de mi agrado poder conversar con vos…Temo que no sea el momento adecuado para una presentación.

-Por supuesto-Asintió él-Nada más lejos de mi intención importunaros con mi falta de modales-Ella asintió-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabais lista-Volvió a reverenciarla, y mientras se incorporaba, sus ojos relampaguearon a la altura de su cuello con un brillo extraño. Elsa se dio la vuelta, incomodada y alterada.

-Lo estoy-Mintió con aquella falsa altanería detrás de la que se había escudado todos aquellos años.

-Bien, en ese caso, permitidme-El rey ofreció su brazo, recubierto por una casaca azul, adornada con múltiples medallas, y una filigrana dorada que recubría sus puños y cuello-Me he tomado el privilegio de ser yo vuestro acompañante en este día, que deduzco, será tan especial para vos.

Aquello supuso una puñalada en su orgullo, mirando con los orbes entrecerrados al hermano de Hans. ¿Quién se creía que era para tomarse tales privilegios dentro de sus dominios? Sin embargo Elsa parecía olvidar que su palabra había dejado de tener algún peso dentro del palacio, y tras unos instantes de intenso silencio dijo:

-No será menester. Ya dispongo de compañía…

-Por favor, querida-La interrumpió él-Tengo la obligación de insistir-Alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué tipo de obligaciones?-Le increpó, lo suficientemente molesta como para permitir que alguien venido de otro reino tratase de imponer su criterio al suyo. Formaba parte de su carácter, una predisposición genética a no ceder al chantaje, que parecía que a los hombres de la familia Westergard les gustaba poner a prueba.

-Las obligaciones de un rey para con su hermano, sin lugar a dudas-Sonrió, mostrando una blanca dentadura.

La joven reina suspiró con pesadumbre, conteniendo el dolor que desgarraba su alma por dentro, y que las palabras de su interlocutor habían vuelto a despertar. Comprendió que nunca más hallaría la paz, y que había fallado terriblemente a Anna en todos los aspectos posibles. Ella usurpaba un lugar que no le correspondía, pero del que inevitablemente la ataba a él, mientras entrelazaba con vacilación e incomodidad su brazo con el de Klaus, y se perdía en sus pensamientos oscuros, antes de abandonar por última vez una habitación que sólo contenía malos recuerdos…

* * *

**Y con esto acaba el segundo capítulo. Prometo esforzarme mucho más en el siguiente (he tenido una semana dura y me ha costado escribirlo más de lo que pensaba.**

**Y ahora los reviews del capítulo anterior *w***

**_paradise cat:_ Bueno, si Hans no fuese malo no sería él... Pero yo creo que a pesar de eso, él y Elsa hacen una muy buena pareja, explosiva, eso sí, pero pueden llegar a entenderse porque tienen mucho en común, y lo irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia, con sus correspondientes conflictos (aunque de momento ya van bien servidos de asperezas entre ambos). Será dificil enamorarlos, pero no imposible ;). En cuanto a Anna... Está en paradero desconocido, de momento (?).**

**_Denisa Miller:_ No te preocupes, ¡No tengo intención de dejarlo! Voy a procurar seguirlo cada semana (o puede que un poco más, dependiendo del tiempo libre del que disponga), pero sí que actualizaré preiodicamente, tan pronto como me sea posible. Muchísimas gracias, me alegro mucho de te guste :).**

**_Sams Brok:_ Pues~ Los rumores son, el hecho de que Hans tiene poderes de fuego. No es algo muy elaborado, pero la gente lo supone porque en los tres atuendos que lleva en la película, aparecen dibujos como si fuesen llamas. Además, al igual que Elsa, el revela su verdadera "identidad" cuando se quita los guantes, y en ese instante los utiliza para apagar las llamas y la vela que hay en la habitación donde está Anna. Si bien no se demuestra que posea poderes de ese tipo, se utiliza como insinuación, pues el también oculta su naturaleza detrás de los guantes. Precisamente he utilizado esa excusa para darle a el poderes de fuego en este fic xD.**

**Además, hay otro tipo de paralelismos entre Hans y Elsa que los hacen más opuestos y a la vez iguales. Ambos se reflejan en la misma ventana en distintas secuencias, solo que en lados opuestos del cristal. Y mientras que Elsa esconde sus poderes en su habitación, en este mismo lugar es donde Hans muestra sus intenciones xD. Por no hablar, de que en una temprana versión de la película, Hans iba a ser el interés amoroso de Elsa. Una pena que lo cambiaran :(.**

**También hay algo más, aunque es bastante más retorcido. Elsa es considerada la "princesa disney" (No entiendo por qué, pues es claramente una reina) número 13, y a su vez Hans es el menor de 13 príncipes en su propia historia. ****Seguiría, pero no quiero resultar pesada D:**

**Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste :)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, espero que os guste este capítulo. Trataré de hacer el siguiente más interesante y ameno, lo prometo :).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Larga vida al rey

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Espero que disfruten este capítulo siguiente, en el que me he atrevido a avanzar un poco más en la tortuosa relación de estos dos personajes. No quiero que penséis que Hans es malo, el es simplemente como es, a pesar de ser un personaje frío yo creo que el puede compensar a Elsa y viceversa. Sé que el romance es un poco lento, pero no pueden enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, prometo que será elaborado y fiel a las personalidades de ambos a medida que la chispa surja entre ellos ;).

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**III. Larga vida al rey**

Aquella era la capilla que había sido testigo de la coronación de su reina, y ahora presenciaría algo mucho más grande, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Los arcos de se perdían cóncavos en el techo, sosteniendo con su inclinación la gran amplitud, con complicados adornos tallados en la propia madera, junto con las vigorosas columnas que daban fuerza a la estructura. De las vidrieras que adornaban los inmensos ventanales irrumpía la luz del sol, creando matices exquisitos que se reflejaban en el suelo, dividiendo la sala en dos para los invitados a la ceremonia, y dejando un espacio suficiente por el cual la novia debía llegar.

Un pequeño altar se hallaba al final del todo, compuesto por una mesa de madera, recubierta por un elegante paño carmesí, sobre la cual había un pesado volumen encuadernado en piel roja con letras en pan de dorado; un cojín de raso púrpura sobre el cual reposaba una corona de oro puro, con engarces de amatistas y esmeraldas, correspondientes a los colores de Arendelle; y un otros elementos propios del ritual sagrado que iba a tener lugar esa mañana.

El sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia se hallaba justo al lado de la figura alta y elegante del príncipe Hans Westergard, que miraba con impasibilidad y sosiego a los invitados congregados en la capilla. La parte correspondiente a su prometida, por raro que pudiese parecer, estaba bastante concurrida, incluso creyó ver por un momento a la desaparecida Anna. Por suerte, un segundo vistazo cauteloso le sirvió para corroborar que no se trataba de la princesa perdida de Arendelle, y que a decir verdad, ni siquiera se parecía a ella, pues su cabello era desgreñado y castaño, sus ojos verdes enormes y sus labios muchísimo más generosos que los de la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, los asientos destinados al novio estaban mucho menos concurridos, pues apenas familiares lejanos de este se habían dignado a acudir a su propio enlace, y se habían visto obligados a rellenar los huecos con los dignatarios invitados. Pero eso no le importaba, pues nada iba a empañar ese día, en el que todos podrían verle en toda su gloria.

Los cánticos se iniciaron a su espalda, y el príncipe se permitió el lujo de girarse para observar las figuras ataviadas con túnicas que entonaban la marcha nupcial desde el palco. Con ellos remitió el murmullo general momentáneamente, sólo para acrecentarse cuando la pálida y delicada mujer entró con deliberada lentitud en la sala, agarrada del brazo de un hombre corpulento y bien parecido. Hans los reconoció casi de inmediato, pero no dejó que su rostro reflejase el desagrado de que su hermano acompañase a Elsa, la cual parecía inusualmente tensa, como si llevase atado a la espalda un palo. Aunque parecía pretender resultar inexpresiva, pudo reconocer en ella los claros signos de un nerviosismo extremo, que le hicieron pensar vagamente en su niñez… Pero desechó de inmediato esos recuerdos. No era más que una necia que se casaba con un extraño, en poco se diferenciaba de Anna… Aunque a decir verdad, agradecía que no fuesen tan iguales. Aunque fácil de engañar, la menor de las princesas no lo había sido tanto de manejar. Elsa era más moldeable, sus debilidades afloraban a flor de piel más de lo que ella creía, haciéndola un blanco demasiado difícil de dejar escapar, sobre todo si se era conocedor de su punto débil, y él lo era desde luego.

La lejanía se recortaba con cada paso, aunque el gesto de momentáneo dolor que pasó fugaz por los ojos de la reina le indicó lo poco que deseaba el enlace. Bueno, él tenía sus opiniones al respecto, ya que, aunque hermosa, lo que él anhelaba no era a ella, sino su reino. Podía parecer pretencioso, pero Hans tenía su propio código de honor, ¿Y para que decir lo contrario? El en ningún momento había mentido, simplemente se había servido de verdades a medias y afirmaciones con más de un sentido para hacer sus movimientos, cualquier error no se debía a su persona, sino a aquellos que lo hubiesen interpretado erróneamente.

Sabía que no había venido solo por la ceremonia, su hermano rara vez hacía algo si no había un interés oculto, como el mismo Hans. Parecía que venía siendo algo de familia, aunque realmente no era así. De todos los príncipes sureños, el menor podía hacer gala de una inteligencia oculta que rara vez veía la luz, la cual escondía bajo su faceta de joven noble y desafortunado, para aprovecharse de ellos sin que se diesen cuenta. Ahí radicaba su astucia, en hacer creer a los demás su propia debilidad para manipularlos a su antojo. Pero Klaus era distinto al ser el mayor, estaba hecho de otra pasta y era mucho más difícil de manipular, pues no en vano había llegado a ser coronado rey a la muerte de su padre. Si fuese tan necio como el resto, habría sido sumamente fácil alterar la linea sucesoria.

En cualquier caso, su posición de nacimiento le impedía poder escalar más dentro de la escala social de las islas del sur, quedando relegado siempre a la sombra a pesar de sus logros. Era por eso que había buscado otras alternativas, y había llegado muy lejos para ello…

Le dedicó un leve asentimiento que fue correspondido, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, y después volvió a fijarse en la reticente Elsa que parecía un corderito en el matadero, tan frágil y delicada. Se permitió unos segundos para admirarla en su melancólica belleza: Su traje era tan blanco que apenas hacía contraste con su piel, ligeramente violácea por la palidez que irradiaba. Su busto se realzaba por un elaborado corpiño de adornos de plata, que mostraban intrincados diseños de rosemaling, mientras que debajo de sus axilas caía una larga capa que sobrepasaba los dos metros, llena de exquisitos brocados argénteos. El cabello de la reina lucía con un recogido que entrelazaba trenzas a la altura de su nuca, brillante a causa de las eventuales perlas que se dispersaban entre ellas.

Pero sus ojos no albergaban otra cosa que miedo, por mucho que se esforzase en mantener un semblante sereno, tomando aire de vez en cuando para llenar sus pulmones en un intento de relajarse. En cualquier otro momento, ese gesto habría sido alarmante, pero el príncipe estaba muy pagado de sí mismo y sabía que mientras llevase el colgante, la piedra absorbería toda su magia, impidiendo que esta pudiese desatarse de nuevo. Había sido una medida necesaria… La misma que tomó su padre con el cuando no era más que un crío, temeroso de que pudiese prender en llamas el conjunto entero de las islas del sur. Siempre se había sentido desplazado por ser diferente, y ahora mira por donde, descubría que su magia no era tan anormal como creía, y que la persona menos indicada era como una especie de reflejo inverso suyo, en todos los aspectos.

Mientras que el se sentía exultante, Elsa parecía abatida. Debía reconocer que en cierto modo, alguna parte dentro de él lamentaba que la situación se hubiese desarrollado de semejante forma. Habría ahorrado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo si la reina no hubiese sido una persona tan reservada… Podría haberse acercado a ella sin problemas, y ahorrarle semejante situación incómoda. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer bastante hermosa cuyo halo de misterio, antes de la coronación había atraído demasiadas atenciones, y ahora él podía considerarse afortunado. Había llegado más allá de donde cualquier otro pretendiente había fracasado, aunque sus métodos no hubiesen sido los más ortodoxos. Pero todo lo voluntario de su rendición estaba coaccionado en cierto modo por la culpabilidad, pero eso no quitaba que Hans tenía su victoria. Elsa había actuado, tomando decisiones erróneas, y el tenía bastante con sacarle las castañas del fuego.

Finalmente se detuvo a su lado, deshaciéndose del agarre de Klaus como si el mero tacto le quemase, pero al príncipe no le pasó por alto la forma de bajar la mirada para rehuir la suya. Que obvio.

-La última vez que os vi no pensé que hablaseis en serio cuando afirmabais que os ganaríais el corazón de Arendelle-Comentó discretamente su hermano, con un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus palabras pasasen inadvertidas entre el coro de fondo y los murmullos generales-Vuestra ambición me sorprende.

-No es ambición-Aseguró el menor sin perder su expresión afable, a diferencia de que ahora era una máscara crispada.

-En cualquier caso os deseo suerte, hermano. Os devuelvo a vuestra prometida-Sonrió taimadamente, con escasa sinceridad.

-Querida…-Dijo el, con toda la suavidad posible, alargando su mano enguantada para tomar la suya. Sin dignarse a cruzar sus ojos, con vacilación Elsa le tendió la suya lentamente, sosteniendo firmemente con la otra un ostentoso ramo de flores de nieve-Estáis especialmente brillante hoy.

Elsa lo ignoró a propósito, no le apetecía mirarlo. Tendría toda una vida para hacerlo, ¿Por qué entonces hacer más insufrible su agonía? No podía decirse que le odiase, pero tampoco albergaba hacia el ningún tipo de sentimientos mas que dolor; era una impostora… Ese día ella no debería estar allí, sino observando a Anna con ese mismo vestido, en cuya mirada habría albergado exultante felicidad hacia su flamante prometido.

Pero sólo sería por ese día… Por mucho que sobre su sangre pesase el título de reina, Elsa sabía que en ese momento no era más que una mercancía en el negocio que era su matrimonio. No se engañaba, sabía que había demasiada hipocresía en aquella sala, pero sobre todo en sí misma.

Él la obsequió con una encantadora sonrisa. No pretendía irritarla ni mucho menos, pero no dejaría que las rabietas de la reina empañasen su día. Desde su frivolidad y las malas experiencias en su infancia, no comprendía su congoja por la pérdida de Anna, ¿Acaso no la había estado ignorando por años? Por supuesto, no diría nada.

-Si sois tan amable…

La asió con la suavidad propia de un amante, a pesar de las reticencias de las que Elsa hacía gala, haciéndola subir el escalón para quedar frente por frente al altar. El coro cesó en el preciso instante en el que, con la mirada perdida, la reina y el futuro rey tomaron su respectiva posición, quedando el uno frente al otro con la voz monocorde del sacerdote como un lento y prolongado hechizo que unía sus vidas.

La joven reina no prestaba atención, sería como recrearse en su propio tormento, anhelando solo que pasase pronto y que ese instante de tortura se entregase al olvido de donde no debía escapar. Pero la voz del oficiador de la ceremonia cesó de pronto, y a esta sobrevino la del príncipe, con una convicción y una pasión que casi resultaban legítimas. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, hasta que se percató que la siguiente pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

-¿Su majestad?-Elsa lo miró confundida, aún abstraída por sus propios pensamientos, y este se vio obligado a insistir. Era algo habitual en ella perderse en los momentos de estrés como ese, pues ya le había sucedido algo similar durante su propia coronación-¿Aceptáis al príncipe Hans Westergard de las Islas del sur como vuestro legítimo esposo?

Elsa suspiró tan hondamente como pudo, consciente de lo irremediable de su destino.

-Sí, acepto- Pronuncio sus votos matrimoniales con la apatía propia de quien había ensayado la frase de memoria, pero que no sentía ningún placer en desempeñar semejante papel. A fin de cuentas, las promesas de fidelidad y amor eternos eran una gran mentira, como lo había sido toda su existencia, ¿Había diferencia acaso?

Los dedos de Hans se entrelazaron con los suyos y, a pesar de llevar los guantes recubriendo su piel, el tacto áspero de tela contra tela le provocó escalofríos. Una mano se deslizó por su cuello en el mismo instante en el que los labios calidos del príncipe acariciaban los suyos, como forma tradicional de sellar su pacto. Debía reconocer que no había estado preparada para ello, y por eso no hubo respuesta por su parte ante lo que en otro momento habría considerado una grave ofensa contra su persona, ya que simplemente permaneció impasible, como un muro de hielo. Sólo sería por esa vez… Un beso no era nada, ¿Verdad? Pero sus mejillas lucían teñidas con un tenue rubor, y la curvatura de sus comisuras revelaban melancolía, indiferente a los vitores generales que estallaron por ambas partes, como si lo que estuviesen presenciando fuese el hermoso final de un romance de cuento de hadas.

Nuevos discursos brotaron de la garganta del sacerdote, haciendo que con gallarda elegancia, el príncipe se inclinase hacia delante como muestra de entrega. Las manos ancianas del hombre tomaron la dorada corona que antaño había llevado sobre su testa el difunto rey, y con ceremoniosa parsimonia la depositó sobre los cabellos cobrizos del joven, que se incorporó, tomando el cetro y la esfera dorada para dar la cara al público. A pesar de su ofuscación y del vacío que se apoderaba de ella, para Elsa no pasó inadvertido el fragor general de la sala, que miraban con honda y pura devoción al hombre que acababa de convertirse en su soberano. Arendelle amaba a Hans como su nuevo monarca, más de lo que nunca habrían querido a la reina Elsa.

-¡Larga vida al Rey Hans I de Arendelle!-Gritó alguien.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!-Lo corearon varias veces al unísono.

* * *

Se deshizo de los zapatos después de lo que creyó que había sido una eternidad, y sus pies sintieron el alivio de pisar el suelo de madera, frío y agradable bajo sus piel. Con una mano, empezó a quitarse los aderezos del cabello, dejando que la cascada de rizos cayese sobre sus hombros, como si fuese platino liquido. La luz de la luna ya se filtraba clara por la ventana, y la noche lucía más viva de lo habitual debido a las fiestas, que se prolongarían por dos días más... Pronto llegarían los fuegos artificiales, regalo exclusivo del reino de Corona en honor a la ceremonia.

Abajo, en el gran salón, aún perduraba el jolgorio y los bailes que pretendían olvidar el mal trago vivido durante el confinamiento del reino en su tumba helada, dejándose llevar por la alegría como si nada de eso hubiese tenido lugar, y por ello la reina se había retirado, excusándose en un malestar inventado para poder regresar a la paz de su soledad, cuando consideró que ya había demasiadas felicitaciones por su tan esperado enlace. Estaba cansada de aquella sonrisa tímida y falsa que se veía obligada a esbozar, cuando en realidad sabía que no era más que una mueca en su rostro.

Elsa se apartó de la ventana, y se escondió tras el biombo para liberarse de las prendas de gala que tan inútiles eran ya, deslizándose en el interior de un delicado camisón de seda azul que la acompañaría en sus sueños. La única prueba de que el palacio estaba de celebración era el ruido amortiguado que se colaba a través de la puerta, pero por lo demás, podía considerarse que todo había terminado al fin. La enorme cama adoselada era una deliciosa invitación a la despreocupación que no había podido sentir en muchos años. Adornada por un cabecero de madera lacada en negro, con bonitos diseños florales, sobre la cabecera se alzaba el soporte que cejaba caer las colgaduras de color purpúreo. Se dejó caer sobre la ella, sintiendo la mullida colcha bajo su cuerpo como una anestesia contra su turbación, y cerró los párpados, ansiosa por conciliar el sueño. Cuando despertase, todo sería recordado como una pesadilla… Abrazó la almohada, pegando la mejilla contra esta y respirando con tranquilidad, deleitándose con la gratificante evasión que le suponía, viajando en los brazos de Morfeo a un pasado en el que no había más que dicha junto a sus padres y su hermana, y los problemas no eran más que algo remoto que no requería de su preocupación.

Había risas, muñecos de nieve y felicidad… Tal vez simplemente se mezclaba con los ecos de fondo, pero era tierno confundirse y creer que el pasado había vuelto para quedarse.

Mientras divagaba en un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño, unos repentinos pasos la arrancaron de su mundo y la obligaron a ponerse en tensión. Elsa no abrió los ojos, pero se percartó de que estaba muy despierta cuando el movimiento de la cama cedió al sentarse alguien en el borde de la misma.

Sintió el tacto de una mano en su rostro, y con una violencia propia de un animal acorralado, la apartó de un manotazo, incorporándose de golpe y recostándose contra el cabecero para huir del intruso. La luz de un candelabro sobre la cómoda contorneó el perfil de un hombre joven que ella ya conocía, y precisamente por ello no bajó la guardia ni un ápice. Hans.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Exigió saber.

-Parece que la ceremonia os ha nublado un poco la mente, querida esposa-Respondió el con condescendencia, haciendo especial énfasis en sus últimas palabras-Ahora estos también son mis aposentos.

Elsa trató de cubrirse torpemente con la mano libre, tirando de las sábanas hacia ella y dedicandole una mirada asesina no exenta de desafío. No había nacido ayer, pero desde luego, confiaba en que Hans entendería su posición al respecto.

-No pretenderéis compartir el lecho conmigo, ¿Verdad?-Trató de sonar tranquila, pero no lo consiguió. Había algo de alarma en su timbre de voz mientras vertía la amenaza ante cualquier tipo de insinuación por parte del príncipe, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para él-Eso no fue lo que acordamos…

-¿Y qué fue lo que acordamos?-Increpó.

Hans sabía que la joven reina era una persona difícil y poco reacia a colaborar, pero le sorprendió que sus defensas estuviesen lo suficientemente activas como para plantarle cara en ese aspecto, aun cuando no estaba en disposición de negociar.

-P-podría…-Comenzó a decir, buscando una alternativa plausible-Podría heriros-Tragó saliva, dejando que sus pensamientos se guiasen hacia donde no debían. Anna de nuevo.

-Lo dudo-Respondió tajantemente-Me sorprende vuestra infinita ingenuidad, Elsa. A pesar de vuestra reticencia, ahora ya no somos tan desconocidos como antes, tal y como dictan las leyes del reino. Entended que, como rey, sería extraño que los monarcas ocupasen habitaciones separadas, teniendo en cuenta que vuestra obligación es darme un heredero-Elsa palideció de golpe, pero el tenue destello del candil apenas si fue suficiente para que se notase.

Sin embargo un ligero temblor sacudió sus manos, tal vez de miedo o tal vez de ira, ¿Es que acaso no había tenido bastante? A pesar de odiar el contacto físico, ella apretó con sus dedos la muñeca de Hans cuando este trató de tocarla de nuevo, olvidando momentáneamente que sus poderes habían desaparecido, con toda la intención de alejarlo de sí. Mas no pasó nada, y simplemente empezó a perder fuerza a medida que su frustración crecía. Elsa no deseaba rendirse más …

Hans entrecerró los ojos y una media sonrisa ladeada afloró tenuemente en sus comisuras. Había llegado demasiado lejos asustándola, y por esa noche ya había tenido suficiente, a pesar de divertirle la obstinación de la reina. Desde luego, no pretendía forzarla. Si Elsa no cedía voluntariamente no sería el quien la obligase, bastante difícil se auguraba ya su relación como rey y reina de Arendelle. Se incorporó en silencio, eliminando el peso de la cama, y dio la espalda a la joven para encaminarse hacia el escritorio cercano con el candelabro en la mano.

-Trataremos ese tema más adelante-Comentó, sin mirarla, tomando asiento mientras empezaba a ojear un enorme fajo de documentos reales a la luz de la vela.

¿Ya está? ¿A sí de fácil? Elsa no lo creía posible, seguía sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, en una tesitura tan incómoda como inevitable. Se hizo un ovillo sobre si misma, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules de la nuca del príncipe, desconfiada y temerosa de sus intenciones, comprendiendo que la convivencia no iba a ser nada fácil. Pero eso no significaba que fuese a ceder fácilmente.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Mi trabajo. Hay demasiados asuntos que no se han tratado con la adecuada diligencia desde que vuestros padres abandonasen el mundo, y no pueden esperar mas.

Su insinuación fue dolorosa, sacando a relucir su inexperiencia y mediocridad como reina, aunque su efecto quedó ensordecido por el miedo. Elsa se recostó contra el cabecero, sin atreverse a abandonarse de nuevo al sueño, consciente de que a partir de ese momento sus noches dejarían de ser tranquilas. Inquieta, se removió, buscando la postura correcta, cuando la voz de Hans volvió a romper el silencio.

-No os preocupéis por mi esta noche-Suspiró-Dormiré en el diván.

* * *

**Ahora a los reviews ^^**

**_Sams Brok:_ Anna aparecerá más adelante (?), aún quiero estrechar más lazos entre ambos, porque cuando ella aparezca de seguro lo que haya entre Elsa y Hans se va a tambalear, pero aún no tengo decidido cuando xD. ¡Gracias a ti por leerme :)!**

_**Guest: **_**Muchísimas gracias, lo seguiré tan pronto como me sea posible :).**

**_aledartz:_ La imagen la he sacado de tumblr, si quieres te puedo pasar por mensaje en enlace ;).¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic!**

**_chibimariana:_ Al igual que le he dicho a Sams, he preferido dejar a Anna para más adelante, porque siendo ya dificil avanzar entre Elsa y Hans, con la pequeña princesita de por medio sería más complejo aún. ¡Gracias por seguirme y por leer! **

**_adrilabelle:_ ¡Me alegra muchisimo que pienses eso! Me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo, la verdad es que en este capítulo me he llegado a sentir bastante bloqueada y llegó un punto en el que no he sabido como seguirlo, pero ya tengo una idea fija y voy a llevarla a cabo. Espero que este capitulo resuelva tus dudas al respecto, aunque desde luego, a estos personajes aún les queda mucho para enamorarse, pero terminarán haciéndolo tarde o temprano ;).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Subiré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible.**


	4. El peso de la corona

**IV: El peso de la corona**

No recordaba exactamente cuando había logrado volver a conciliar el sueño, pero resultaba evidente que lo había hecho, cuando finalmente despegó sus párpados con pesadez, vislumbrando la habitación borrosa ante la clara luz que irrumpía por la ventana. Elsa contuvo un gemido de dolor, acusando un profundo malestar tanto en su nuca como en los hombros debido a la postura incómoda en la que se había mantenido durante toda la noche, temerosa de cualquier acto traicionero del que ahora era su esposo.

La reina se llevó una mano a la frente para masajearla. Aún le costaba asimilar ese concepto que tantas cosas conllevaba, pero se aseguró a sí misma que no incluía en el sentimiento alguno, pues a fin de cuentas, como la mayoría de los casamientos concertados, este conllevaba su buena dosis de política. Hizo un movimiento circular con los hombros para liberar la tensión acumulada, temiendo tener que estar en guardia a partir de entonces con tal de eludir algo que auguraba inevitable. Las palabras de Hans daban vueltas en su cabeza como una amenaza, y ante ello la joven no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir el pavor extremo que le ocasionaba imaginar hasta que punto pretendiese llegar. Elsa jamás había mantenido un contacto tan íntimo con nadie, básicamente por la peligrosidad que conllevaban sus poderes, pero también tenía mucho que ver con su carácter tímido y retraído. La sola idea arrancaba de sus mejillas un rubor de vergüenza, pánico y furia, al saber que ya no era tan intocable como lo había pretendido siempre.

Desde su ascenso a la corona de Arendelle, había hecho demasiadas cosas mal, pero aceptar la proposición era la decisión más estúpida e imprudente de las que había tomado hasta ahora.

Por un momento, temió hallarlo a su lado, no obstante descubrió que la plenitud de la cama seguían perteneciéndole. No contenta con ello, lo buscó con la mirada, anhelando no verle, cuando su torso recostado contra el escritorio apareció en su campo de visión. Con torpeza, la reina apartó las sábanas y dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la cama, pensando tontamente en lo indecoroso de tener un hombre en sus aposentos. Meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre, y se apresuró a colocarse una bata que diese un poco más de recato a su camisón, acercándose con cautela.

Aún seguía portando las ropas de la noche anterior, algo arrugadas, y la corona reposaba a un lado de la cómoda, encima de un fajo de papeles. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos, y en las manos aún agarraba un pergamino; por lo que pudo ver se trataba de algún tipo de balance sobre los desperfectos ocasionados durante la gran helada. La vela de sebo que portaba el candelabro no era ahora más que una bola de cera derretida, el indicativo inconfundible de que el nuevo rey se había pasado toda la noche ocupado, así como las manchas de tinta sobre una hoja con información a medio escribir en ella. Elsa notó un pinchazo de remordimiento, consciente de que él no mentía cuando afirmaba haberse hecho cargo del reino, y se sintió una monarca mediocre y patética a su lado. Ella poseía conocimientos económicos y diplomáticos de sobra para haber podido llevar diligentemente el reino, pero le había faltado voluntad y aplomo suficiente para mantener su secreto y no huir a la mínima de cambio, ¿Quién querría a una reina tan cobarde?

Sus ojos azules volaron de los múltiples documentos hacia el rostro de Hans y el constante movimiento de su pecho, acompasado en una respiración tranquila. Estaba dormido, y por raro que pudiese llegar a parecer, parecía casi inofensivo. Elsa torció el gesto contrariada, y apartó rápidamente la mirada cuando consideró que sus ojos se habían detenido demasiado tiempo en la efigie de rey. Lo que en un principio había creído que se trataría de una alianza, no había resultado ser más que una bonita jaula de oro en la que nuevamente se veía atrapada, viéndose más aislada que antes en la compañía de un desconocido, que para colmo de males había invadido de forma inexorable su espacio vital.

Tomó aire y lo soltó con deliberada lentitud, algo molesta e incómoda. Normalmente tenía por costumbre tomar el desayuno en sus aposentos, pero el hecho de haber perdido su privacidad exclusiva le hacía replantearse determinadas situaciones… Nunca había salido al pasillo porque evitaba a Anna, y lamentablemente, ahora ya no podía siquiera anhelar sus toques contra la puerta.

* * *

No estaba acostumbrada a que tanta luz entrase por la ventana, pero sin embargo lo que para cualquier otra persona habría resultado cotidiano, para ella era toda una novedad. Se sentaba a la cabecera de una mesa tan amplia como desértica, rodeada de un selecto desayuno preparado para la ocasión, mientras la habitual comitiva de criadas la observaba con suma atención. Tomó con cuidado un panecillo y empezó a huntar mermelada de frutas del bosque con aire ausente, cuidándose de no mancharse siquiera la servilleta que permanecía en su regazo. Parecía mentira que su único momento de reflexión fuera a obtenerlo en un sitio que presumiblemente debía hallarse concurrido, y que por el contrario, aunque pareciese una paradoja, estaba completamente vacío.

¿Para qué querían ese tipo de salones si las celebraciones eran escasas? Ese pensamiento era tan propio de su hermana, que desvió la mirada a la taza de chocolate caliente que sujetaba con sus dedos, en cuyo contenido se dibujaban hondas que difuminaban su rostro reflejado. Sopló para enfriarlo, pues carecía de poderes que pudiesen facilitar el trabajo, y suspiró con pesadumbre.

Oh, Anna. Casi estaba segura de que su propia imagen acababa de aparecer en el chocolate, mirándola con gesto alegre. Una sonrisa melancólica afloró en sus labios finos, pensando que la locura empezaba a hacer mella en ella, cuando una voz la abstrajo.

-¡Hola!-Elsa dejó caer la taza abruptamente al ver como la Anna que observaba en la taza movía los labios, y el chocolate caliente abrasó la delicada piel de sus dedos, obligándola a llevarselos a los labios y conteniendo un gemido de dolor-¡Disculpa! No era mi intención asustarte.

Giró sobre su propio asiento, pálida como un espectro, pero la ansiedad y la efímera felicidad desaparecieron cuando pudo observar con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la chica que se hallaba tras ella, dejando el eco sordo de la decepción retumbando en su pecho. No era Anna, aunque le hubiese gustado creer que si. Su cabello, cortado de forma desigual, no tenía nada que ver con su salvaje melena pelirroja, y sus ojos parecían desmesuradamente grandes en comparación. Ni siquiera tenían un mismo perfil, a pesar de haber algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

La joven hizo una reverencia, y acto seguido dio un codazo a un hombre apuesto que se hallaba a su lado, para que la imitase.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo contactarte-Aunque el hecho de que la tutease le resultó algo chocante, Elsa no hizo ningún comentario a respecto, y se limitó a dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo-¡Todo esto ha sido una locura!-Canturreó alegremente-Llegamos hace un mes a Arendelle-Informó, revelando que su fecha de visita se remontaba a su coronación. Su fatídica coronación-Y me fue imposible poder encontrar un rato para que pudiesemos hablar a solas. Después vino la nieve y nos quedamos aquí atrapados-Sonrió, pero esta vez un carraspeo de su acompañante la hizo modular la expresión a una más inocente, casi cohibida-Por supuesto, no pretendía perderme tu boda ni nada por el estilo.

-Disculpa-La interrumpió Elsa, arrugando el ceño ante semejante verborrea. Definitivamente sí le recordaba a su hermana, por el simple hecho de hablar por los codos como una cotorra, hecho que encontró nostálgicamente triste-¿Quién sois?

La chica se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Tonta de mi! ¿No me he presentado?-El muchacho entornó los ojos-Mi nombre es Rapunzel de Corona.

Conocía ese nombre, por supuesto. Como miembro de la realeza que era, entre sus obligaciones previas a la coronación se hallaban un conocimiento exhaustivo de la heráldica y lineas sucesorias de los reinos vecinos, a fín de establecer mejores conocimientos y relaciones diplomáticas. Daba la casualidad de que la casa real de Corona estaba emparentada con la de Arendelle por línea paterna, siendo el rey Agthar hermano de la monarca de dicho reino. Eso convertía a la vivaracha chiquilla en su prima… Extraño concepto. Elsa siempre había sabido que existía, pero su mundo era demasiado pequeño como para contemplar tales expectativas, pues por muchos años se había considerado desaparecida a la muchacha… Hasta que la noticia de su boda hizo que sus padres preparasen el viaje hacia el sur, y después nunca más volvieron. Suspiró apesadumbrada, pensando en lo irónico del asunto.

-Encantada de conoceros…-Titubeó tímidamente.

* * *

-Lamento decepcionaros, pero en lo personal no estoy de acuerdo con semejantes condiciones-Atajó Hans con calma, a pesar de que sus puños se crispaban bajo la mesa. No había nada en su rostro que pudiese denotar la más mínima alteración. El estaba por encima de ello, años de práctica respaldaban su porte distinguido y soberbio.

-Eso es irrelevante, hermano-Le contestó el rey Klaus con una sonrisa sardónica que afloraba bajo la tupida barba oscura.

-En ese caso debo entender que se trata de una imposición por vuestra parte-Caviló, fingiendo pensar en el asunto. Imitó el gesto del rey de las Islas del Sur, pero como contrapartida compuso una mueca dócil y gentil-Por lo que me veo en la obligación de rechazarla.

-¿Seguro? Parece ser que no sois consciente de que…

-Es curioso-Lo interrumpió con brusquedad el joven rey, mientras se apartaba de la mesa con elegancia, y caminó por su propia habitación-como cambian las cosas, ¿No creéis? Hace quince años la misma persona a la que dirigís vuestras imposiciones apenas si era un mocoso al que debieras tener en cuenta. Si no me falla la memoria-Ironizó-vos mismo fingisteis que no existía por dos años enteros, así, sin más. Y mirad ahora-Apoyó sus manos sobre el quicio de la ventana, observando toda la grandeza de Arendelle. Se apartó de esta como si le resultase costoso hacerlo, y con las manos tras la espalda volvió a fijar su atención en su hermano-no os queda más remedio que dirigiros a él como a un igual-Sonrió, pero esta vez fue un gesto sincero a la par que desafiante, mostrando una posición inflexible y altanera. Nunca había tenido unas tierras que llamar suyas propias, relegado a un plano nimio y tan insignificante que la sombra de sus doce hermanos mayores le impedía abandonar bajo ningún concepto. Antes no había sido más que "el hermano de", como si careciese de un nombre. Ni siquiera había llegado a ser considerado una simple reserva, él no era más que una aberración a causa de sus poderes, una mancha imborrable en la noble estirpe de la Casa Westergard... Pero ahora las tornas habían cambiado, y la maña había demostrado ser mejor que la fuerza.

-Seguís siendo tan inexperto como vuestra esposa-Respondió el sin dejarse amedrentar-A fin de cuentas vuestro título no es más que adquirido por un matrimonio. Será divertido ver cuanto duráis al mando de este pequeño enclave en la montaña.

-Este pequeño enclave en la montaña, como vos lo llamáis, es mi nuevo hogar, y os agradecería que empleaseis un tono más respetuoso. Inexperto o no, ahora soy yo quien gobierna estas tierras-Le respondió diplomáticamente, sin perder la autoridad intrínseca en su nuevo rango.

-Ya… Por supuesto. Un descuido por mi parte, sólo es eso-Klaus juntó las palmas de las manos, pensativo-Permitidme entonces elogiar vuestro buen gusto para adornar el cuello de la reina.

-Es sólo una baratija-Respondió sin darle mayor importancia, a pesar de saber que la tenía. Su hermano se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso, indagando más de la cuenta, y Hans sabía de sobra por donde iban a ir sus deroteros. Resultaba evidente que sabía más de la cuenta, y eso en raras ocasiones podía significar nada bueno en manos del rey de las Islas del Sur, demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Eso explicaba el porqué de su postura exigente, pero la predisposición natural del menor de los Westergard, le impedía ceder al chantaje.

-He oído que Arendelle ha pasado por momentos difíciles durante el último mes-Prosiguió-pero no sabría decir a ciencia cierta que es lo que más me ha impactado.

-En ese caso también habréis oído que este joven sin experiencia es el que ha evitado que cayese en la ruina-Alzó una deja fina y cobriza, para desviar la atención. Empezaba a irritarle más de la cuenta la presencia de su hermano.

-Si, así como también que la reina Elsa era una bruja y condenó a todos los habitantes. Decidme, hermano, ¿No os parece una casualidad de lo más hilarante?

-En absoluto-Lo contradijo con sequedad-Pero yo de vos me cuidaría de verter semejantes calumnias sobre mi esposa en mi presencia-Y se apresuró a agregar con aplomo-Y sobre mi techo-Aquel no era un insulto sobre Elsa, de haberlo sido tal vez sólo se habría molestado en rebatirlo por su arraigada instrucción en el protocolo real, que lo impelaría a defender el honor de una dama sin necesidad de haber aprecio o siquiera afecto por ella. Porque no lo había, claro está. La belleza era un don que ella no había pasado por alto, pero no dejaba de ser su títere… No, el motivo del enfado de Hans radicaba en que eso era un ataque contra su propia persona-Hoy en día las malas lenguas gustan de calumniar únicamente por la perversión de hacerlo, distorsionando la verdad hasta hacerla ver más horrible y pendenciera. La reina Elsa-Prosiguió, ciñéndose a la versión oficial qué el mismo se había encargado de idear-era víctima de una maldición. Yo, por mi parte, me limité a cumplir el papel de buen caballero, y la liberé de semejante castigo.

- Sois un poco mayorcito para creer en cuentos de hadas, ¿No os parece?-Le replicó este-Cualquiera diría que vuestra educación deja mucho que desear, si no fuese porque compartimos los mismos profesores a lo largo de nuestra infancia. Tal vez Maese Olsen empezaba a verse afectado en sus últimos años y no hizo tan bien trabajo… Cambiando de tema, es evidente que la necedad os ciega. Os sugiero que penséis en mi propuesta y no toméis la imprudente decisión de creer que contéis con mejores ofertas.

-Imposición-Lo corrigió-En ese caso creo que esta charla carece de sentido-Hans alargó la mano con elegancia, describiendo un semicirculo a medida que señalaba hacia la puerta de salida, invitándolo descaradamente a marcharse.

-Gustáis de tentar a la suerte, y no haríais mal en no olvidar vuestra posición-Atajó el mayor con dureza-A fin de cuentas, no habéis cambiado ni un ápice.

-Ya lo creo que si, hermano-Sentenció el fríamente, empleando un tono tan afilado como la hoja de una daga de doble filo-Sois vos el que no habéis cambiado. Seguís siendo el mismo monarca arrogante y soberbio de siempre.

-Habrá represalias-Lo amenazó-Lamentarás haberte pretendido situar por encima de tus posibilidades.

-En ese caso aguardaré paciente, hasta entonces-Hizo un gesto con la barbilla, de nuevo mirando hacia la puerta-Si veis que os resulta difícil abandonar el palacio, podría encargarme de que algún sirviente os ayude a encontrar la salida.

Klaus apretó los labios hasta componer una fine línea tirante bajo su barba, y se dio la vuelta airadamente, en dirección a la salida sin mediar una palabra más. Ya había manifestado sus amenazas y no veía necesidad de recrearse en ellas, como si la sola advertencia tuviese que ser suficiente para su hermano pequeño.

Pero aunque Hans no reflejase nada en su anguloso rostro, la crispación bullía en su interior como una oleada abrasadora que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Un picor incómodo en su nuca le indicaba que su control pendía de un hilo a causa de la confrontación, consciente de que nunca estaría libre de la amenaza de verse subyugado por otros, pues la sombra de la familia planeaba sobre el como un augurio. No pensaba consentirlo, no estaría de nuevo a la sombra de nadie más que a la suya propia. El era el rey ahora. Tampoco dejaría que su autocontrol se tambalease, después de tantísimos años de esfuerzo para evitar que, lo que para los demás era una herejía, le costase la vida. Porque el no era como Elsa, el era un actor consumado, un manipulador nato, y nadie iba a arrebatarle lo que había conseguido con su esfuerzo. No en vano también se había escondido por años, perfeccionándose en la mentira pero también desarrollando su intelecto político.

Porque las apariencias lo eran todo, ahora y siempre, y de eso Hans era un verdadero maestro en el tema.

Respiró hondo, calmando el volcán, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio que había en el otro extremo de la habitación, revisando los distintos papeles que cubrían la superficie barnizada en un intento por evadirse y centrar su atención en otra cosa, antes de que su cabeza tuviese a bien estallar. Pero los tratados comerciales y los informes recientes no lograban abstraerlo. La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, y supuso que Klaus había regresado para seguir con su duelo verbal.

-¿Os habéis dejado el orgullo sobre la mesa?-Inquirió sin levantar la vista del escritorio, apoyado sobre este con ambas manos. No hubo respuesta. Se giró con brusquedad para encararlo, y su semblante cambió de la máscara de falsa serenidad al asombro, observando que el lugar de Klaus lo ocupaba Elsa. Lucía sobre su nuca un sobrio recogido, tanto como lo era su vestido de corte elegante, azul como sus ojos y con bordados en púrpura y verde, mostrándo el aspecto estricto del que había hecho gala antes de la coronación… Y que nada tenía que ver con el traje de escarcha que había escondido su cuerpo allá en la montaña. Era curioso ver como la insinuación había sido un arma poderosa en ese momento, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. Ahora, más que una reina, parecía una institutriz amargada. Si tan sólo sonriese más… Pero Hans no estaba allí para hacerla sonreír, ellos simplemente eran los actores principales de un espectáculo, y más le valía ceñirse a su papel.

-Disculpadme. Os he confundido con otra persona.

Ella arrugó el ceño en una mueca avinagrada, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, acortando con recato y cautela las distancias hasta que consideró que el espacio entre ambos era lo suficientemente prudente, como para mantener una conversación.

-Me gustaría hablar con vos-Comenzó a decir, tras carraspear, intentando mantener el contacto visual con él. Le resultaba imposible, y terminó bajándola hacia sus manos. Tan insegura y tímida como siempre.

-Y a mi-Replicó el. En realidad, era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento. Tal vez podría disuadir a Elsa con algún tema incómodo y así podría gozar de un poco de soledad, algo que no sería muy difícil pues estaba claro que ella rehuía su compañía y muy posiblemente lo detestaba, todo lo contrario que la hermanita menor. Y aunque el enigma resultaba atrayente, no tenía la cabeza para desvanársela en intentar congraciarse con Elsa, la inaccesible. Necesitaba calma y ella no podía dársela-Pero lamentablemente dudo que hayáis venido a retomar la conversación de ayer, ya que intuyo no era de vuestro agrado-Como había esperado, su comentario la escandalizó, y a pesar de su talante inmutable no fue capaz de esconder el rubor que teñía sus pálidas mejillas, en un claro reflejo de la ira que despertaban sus insinuaciones. En circunstancias normales le divertiría sacarla de quicio, pero ahora sólo quería que lo dejase tranquilo, y recurriría a cualquier método ofensivo para lograrlo.

-He estado conversando con… Bueno, no importa-Dijo, ignorándolo mientras alzaba el mentón dignamente, pasando por alto su descaro-Es mi deseo que se reanude la búsqueda de Anna-Parecía que decir su nombre le costase.

-Ya os dije que vuestra hermana…-Empezó, como si le hablase a una niña pequeña.

-No-Lo cortó-No lo digas-Pobre ilusa-Sé que es lo que me dijisteis pero…-Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla como si eligiese sus palabras. Resultaba obvio que prefería evitar el tema de sus progenitores, perdidos en algún lugar del océano. Ya era demasiado traumático tener que llorarle a unas rocas que jamás había visitado, como para dar por perdida a la única amiga que alguna vez llegó a tener.

-No hubo resultados la ultima vez ni los habrá ahora-Replicó conciliador, aunque perdiendo la paciencia.

-Insisto, no descansaré hasta que...

-Querida-Comenzó, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra, deleitándose perversamente con la consternación que tal expresión despertaba en la reina de Arendelle-Elsa, ya lo hemos discutido con anterioridad y no estoy dispuesto a enviar a mis hombres a una misión abocada al fracaso, mientras pueden emplear su tiempo en tareas de mayor interés para el reino. Además, no es el momento ni el lugar de…

-¿Y cuando es el momento?-Espetó, demostrando que la terquedad no era sólo un rasgo característico de Anna, sino que venía intrínseca en la sangre de las mujeres de la realeza de Arendelle-Ya tenéis lo que queríais, ¿Acaso no tengo yo opción de satisfacer mis deseos? No estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo-Prosiguió, luchando contra su propia voz, que lentamente se quebraba-Quiero despedirme de ella por última vez. Sólo así…-Sólo así se sentiría en paz consigo misma.

Pero las sensiblerías familiares nunca habían sido el fuerte de Hans, demasiado relegado e ignorado como para pensar que pudiese llegar a sentir aprecio por ninguno de sus hermanos mayores. No sería la primera vez que pensase que Elsa era una auténtica farsante, y que con eso sólo pretendía mitigar una culpabilidad que no desaparecería por mucho que la enmascarase. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no eran tan distintos como pudiese llegar a parecer. Pero eso no significaba que fuese a convertirse en un esclavo de sus caprichos, no cuando era suya la posición dominante. La vocecilla de la reina en su cabeza no hacía más que turbar sus sentidos, mezclándose en un cúmulo estresante con las palabras de Klaus. Sin saberlo, ella estaba dejando caer la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia.

-¡Ya basta!-Cerró el puño y golpeó la mesa con violencia, dejando caer el tintero, cuyo contenido empezó a extenderse por el papeleo rápidamente, estropeándolo con la mancha oscura que se colaba dentro de las fibras de la celulosa. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso… El olor a chamusquina se percibió en el ambiente, y Hans pudo comprobar como la parte del guante que revestía el dorso de su mano se había carbonizado, junto con parte de los pergaminos que habían bajo este, dejando una marca a fuego en la madera. Por suerte, ella estaba tras él, manteniendo las distancias de forma prudente como siempre, por lo que no había podido percatarse de lo sucedido. El rey se recompuso, tomando una de las velas que se habían caído con el golpe, como si esta hubiese sido la causante del calor, y la recolocó en su sitio-Márchate-Ordenó sin tapujos.

-Pero…-Quiso protestar ella, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por el.

-Márchate-Repitió él-Ahora mismo.

* * *

**¡Hola! La verdad es que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, tenía la idea en la cabeza pero me costaba expresarla xD. Además, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir esta semana, y reconozco que me he quedado algo bloqueada. A pesar del tema político del capítulo, espero que no haya quedado demasiado confuso, revelaré las crispaciones de Hans a su debido tiempo, aunque no es muy difícil imaginar de que se trata ;). Espero que no se haga pesado ni aburrido x_x, pero salvo la parte de Rapunzel (que es un poco random y la metí para que Elsa se "decidiese"), prometo que lo del hermano de Hans es necesario.**

**La relación avanza despacio, pero no se va a quedar estancada, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer por la tirantez que hay entre ambos, todo se resolverá en su momento. Creo que desarrollar el romance dentro de un entorno tan crispado como lo es un matrimonio arreglado puede dar pie a una bonita historia, me esforzaré para que sea así y disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ¡Lo prometo! **

**Y ahora los reviews ^^.**

**_aledartz:_ La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir esa parte, porque es evidente que Elsa se lo iba a tomar a mal y a la vez iba a ser consciente de que el tiene razón (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la época y circunstancias en las que se desarrolla el fic), lo cual hará que le evite... De momento ;). Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^.**

**_Rose: _Descuida, el tema del heredero no va a quedar olvidado, trataré de retomarlo más adelante, conforme la historia y la relación entre ambos personajes lo requiera. De momento, habrá que limar asperezas, aunque no descarto que Hans vuelva a recurrir a esa táctica, quien sabe xD.**

**_maxireina2000:_ Muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste 3. Yo también me pregunto a quien saldría, si a la madre o al padre *-*, será interesante desarrollar ese tema cuando llegue el momento.**

**_haru-vale chan: _Si, reconozco que puede resultar algo confusa, ya que he empezado en un punto concreto de la historia, dándole un giro distinto xD. Descuida, el romance llegará (en realidad estoy deseando que llegue), aunque parezca lo contrario por la forma en la que ambos chocan. Estoy tratando de hacerlos fieles a la película, aunque a veces me cuesta no darles un toque distinto. **

**_Sams Brok:_ ¡Yo también lo creí por un momento! Aunque se que Hans tiene su propia moralidad, aunque sea algo laxa. Forzar a Elsa (de momento) no le habría traido ningún tipo de beneficio, el prefiere que sea ella quien le busque. Muchísimas gracias por leer, prometo que el romance llegará tarde o temprano, y haré lo posible para que las situaciones los obliguen a ambos a pasar tiempo juntos y poner sobre la mesa sus diferencias ;).**

**_AdriElenagilbert:_ Por supuesto, dalo por hecho ;). Trataré de actualizar cada semana (salvo causa de fuerza mayor), para así forzarme a ser constante y poder llevarla a buen ritmo. Me alegra que te guste :).**

**_Jessie: _¡Gracias! Aquí te dejo la actualización, me alegro mucho de que te guste y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible ^^.**

**¡Un beso a todas y gracias por leer!**


End file.
